The legend of the bells
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Una historia para dos chicas, un especial de navidad dedicado a ellas.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of the bells

"Se dice que en víspera de navidad, debes darle a tu novio una campana dorada para que su amor nunca se rompa…"

Katly caminaba hacia las tiendas del centro, no iba sola, su mejor amiga la acompañaba, Lily, ellas dos siempre iban juntas a todas partes desde que estaban en primaria, aunque Lily era más tímida que Katly, las dos se complementaban muy bien.

-¿está segura?...- le pregunto su tímida amiga, antes de entrar en la tienda.-  
-¡claro que sí!, lo escuche de las chicas de ultimo año. – le dijo a su amiga arrastrándola dentro de la tienda.

Una vez dentro las chicas de deslumbraron con las hermosas joyas que habían dentro. El brillo del dorado, el color de las piedras y por sobretodo la elegancia del decorado, esta de seguro era la tienda. Habían visitado tres tiendas antes, pero ninguna de ellas tenia las dichosas campanas, solo un de todas las joyerías del centro vendía campana y al parecer era la más difícil de encontrar. Lily se entretuvo mirando unos anillos, mientras que Katly se fue directo al mostrador a tocar el timbre, estaba un poco desesperada por encontrar aquellas campanas. Hacia un mes que empezó a salir con Siwon, uno de los chicos más sexys y guapos de toda la academia, era increíble que él aceptara ser su novio… lo amo desde el primer día que lo vio en la ceremonia de bienvenida, era como ver a un modelo, siempre serio y elegante, con un aire muy maduro.

-¿Qué desea?...- le dijo el dueño de la tienda, venia frotando una pieza de metal, seguramente se trataba de plata por su color.

-estoy buscando unas campanas…- le dijo ella mientras rebuscaba con la mirada, esperaba que en esta tienda si estuvieran.

-¿las campanas de los amantes?...- le dijo el señor alzando las cejas.-  
-¡sí!...- le dijo casi con un grito.

-ya se vendieron todas…- acomodo sus gafas para ver mejor a la niña.-  
-¡Todas!... no, no…- se dijo mientras llevaba sus uñas a la boca.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?...

-espera…- le dijo al ver lo acongojada que estaba.- creo que me quedan… déjame buscarlas.- sin esperar la respuesta se metió debajo del mostrador, haciendo sonar cajas y otras cosas que permanecían guardadas.

-sí por favor…- se remordió los labios asomándose por el mostrador.

-campanas…- se escucho murmurar.

-¡por favor que encuentre!, por favor, por favor…- repetía bajito.

Fue cuando el hombre saco una caja empolvada, era un poco vieja, se había olvidado de ella por completo. Pero al ver la desesperación de la chica en sus ojos recordó lo que su padre le decia; "algunas persona depositan sus esperanzas en sueños", ¿Quién podría negarle soñar?, nadie tiene ese derecho.

Entonces recordó que su padre había dejado unos modelos para él, ya no los necesitaba… aprendió la técnica y tenía sus propios modelos de campanas, ¿Qué mejor que darles un buen uso?. Al poner la caja en el mostrador, la destapo dejando ver el dorado de las campanas, aun con los años no perdían su brillo.

Katly se quedo sin aliento, una chica le mostro la suya pero estas eran diferente, eran antiguas. Sus dedos le picaban, deseaba tomarla para ella pero no sin permiso.

-¿le gustan?... son un modelo antiguo.

-¡me encantan!...- desesperadamente abrió su bolso para sacar su billetera, había trabajado y ahorrado durante tres meses, ni siquiera había comprado un dulce con ese dinero.- quiero un par…- le dijo contando los billetes.

-lo siento…- le dijo el señor cerrando la caja.- es una colección de cuatro, solo puedo vender las cuatro…

-pero…- le dijo agitando su respiración.- ¡las necesito!...- a su mente vino al imagen de su novio, aquel chico que era tan inalcanzable que por un milagro estaba saliendo con ella.- no puedo pagaras las cuatro… solo me alcanza para tres… pero…- busco dentro de su billetera, pero por más que buscara no encontraría más dinero.

-yo… tengo un poco de dinero…

-ah…- exclamo. Se había olvidado por completo de su amiga, estaba tan concentrada en las campanas.

-yo tengo un poco de dinero… ¿quizás pueda comprar el otro par?...- le pregunto a su amiga, las campanas eran cosa suya, pero al verla así… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¡Sí!...- le grito para abrazarla.

El señor solo sonrió al ver que todo quedaba arreglado. Las chicas juntaron su dinero y así pudieron pagaron, Katly estaba extasiada, esto era lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante con su historia de amor.

-recuerden… - le dijo el señor poniendo un par de campanas en la cajita de terciopelo.- cada campana se parece, pero la magia está en que el par de campana…- les dijo mostrándoles el par.- fue hecha el mismo día de luna llena, y no importa que tan parecida sean… no son iguales.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron una caja cada una, Lily no tenía a quien darle su campana pero la guardaría para alguien especial. Katly en cambio estaba planeando darle su campana el día 24 de diciembre a Siwon.  
Fueron a sentarse a una banca en el parque, aun quedaba tiempo para tener una pequeña platica y comer dulces.

-¿son hermosas… verdad?...- le dijo a Lily.

-sí… brillan mucho.- la suya destellaba con los últimos rayos de sol.

-¿crees que es verdad?... lo que dijo el vendedor.- la miro de reojo.- que cada par es único…

-solo es para vender…- le respondió escéptica.

-sí…

Un golpe y el sonido de las cosas cayendo, Katly y Lily vieron como sus cosas cayeron al suelo, un par de chicos les lanzaron una pelota que desato el desastre. No sentían que sus dulces se desparramaran, lo que ambas sentían eran sus campanas. Katly se tiro al suelo, tomo la dos campanas y las miro… ¿Cuál era la suya?... cual… parecían iguales, eran del mismo color, tenían los mimos detalles… ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

-Katly tranquila… solo son campanas.- le dijo al ver a su amiga tan mal.

-pero el señor dijo…- le estaba a punto de repetirlo lo mismo.

-es mentira… solo lo dijo para venderlas.

-pero… ¿y si es verdad?...

-¡no lo es!...

Sin esperar que ella siguiera la plática de verdad o mentira, Lily tomo una de las campanas y la puso dentro de su caja, ante la mirada de terror de Katly.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!...- le dijo a su amiga mientras la mueca de horror se mantenía en su rostro.

-por favor… ¿no me digas que de verdad crees ese cuento?, las campanas son un lindo detalle para regalar, pero no son mágicas…- le explico.- si fueran mágicas todas las parejas de Corea buscarían esa tienda.

Katly se quedo mirando la suya, ¿sería verdad?... que estas campanas no tenían nada mágico, si era así... desvió la mirada triste. Ella las había buscado por esa razón, por… su amor.

Después de esa tarde Katly paso la noche mirando el techo de su cuarto, en dos días sería 24 de diciembre, ese día ella y Siwon tenían una cita, entonces le daría la campana y ellos… se giro en la cama pensando en ese momento, cuando él se acercara a su rostro y le diera un beso lleno de amor.

-pronto…

Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir soñando con la romántica salida.

-24 de Diciembre-

Katly alisaba su cabello con los dedos, ese día se había esmerado en arreglarse, su cabello que siempre estaba lacio llevaba unos pequeños bucles en las puntas, que ahora intentaba desarmar. Se vio en la ventana de una tienda y pensó que era demasiado para ella… lucia como una niña de primaria, además que su vestido tenia lazos y era rosa… ¿Por qué rosa?, quería lucir más adulta y se veía peor que antes, como toda una niña. Limpio sus labios del brillo, debería haber usado un labial rojo… seguro se vería mejor con él.

-Katly…- le dijo a la chica.

Ella miro el reflejo en la ventana y sus ojos brillaron, ¡era él!... se giro y escondió sus manos en la espalda. Le dedico una gran sonrisa y miro a su novio. Como siempre el lucia tan perfecto, esa chaqueta negra con una bufanda azul, su corazón latía fuerte cuando lo tenía en frente.

-oppa…- movió sus pies para encontrarlo.- te estaba esperando…- le dijo con inocencia.

-lo siento…- le dijo bajando la mirada. Ella era linda… aunque…- te hice esperar.

-no… yo llegue temprano.- le corrigió para que no se sintiera culpable.

Él la invito a pasear, esta era su cuarta cita, a pesar de que eran novios no salían mucho, solo se veían dentro de la escuela, por eso Katly estaba tan asustada… sentía que Siwon era un poco frío con ella. Pero todo iba a cambiar hoy, ella tenía las campanas para hacer realidad su cuento de hada. Se sonrió callada mientras pensaba en eso, seguro terminaría casada con él y todo sería perfecto.

-oppa.- le llamo tomándolo de la chaqueta.- yo…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron, este era el momento…

-Katly...- le interrumpió.

Él había pensando mucho en ella, pero no de la forma en que desean las chicas. Hoy lo había confirmado, Katly… ella era buena pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

-nosotros…- esto lo convertiría en un mal hombre, pero prefería hacerlo ahora antes de que ella siguiera ilusionándose.- deberíamos terminar.

La palabra terminar se quedo en su mente… ¿de verdad dijo terminar?, estaba hablando de… separarse. Sin saber sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales hicieron el recorrido de su mejilla hacia el mentón.

-Katly… yo…- levanto su mano para ponerla en su rostro pero ella se retiro hacia atrás.

-está bien…- le dijo tomando su mano para secar las lagrimas.- no te preocupes…- movía su cabeza, se contenía para no hacer una escena, no en la calle, no en víspera de navidad…

-Katly voy a lleva…

-¡no te preocupes!...- le dijo sonriendo mientras apretaba sus manos.- iré a comprar… algo…- se giro sobre sus talones, frenando sus ganas de salir corriendo.

-¡Katly!...

Ella giro su rostro para verlo sobre su hombro y se despidió con la mano. Fue cuando las lágrimas se sintieron con total libertad para escapar, corriendo por sus mejillas, sus ojos ardían, y no podía ver nada, todo se nublaba a través de las lágrimas, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus manos tiritaban… ¿Por qué?... porque todo termino de esta forma. Sollozo intentando limpiar las lagrimas, pero era inútil seguía llorando.

-cuidado…- le dijo una voz.

Había chocado directo contra alguien, pero no le importaba… sentir el cuerpo de alguien contra ella… se aferro a él y abrazada al extraño lloro, lloro con todo su corazón.

-espera… tú…

Seguía llorando en los brazo de aquella persona, le dolía el corazón. Ella que había esperando tanto por este día… todo término mal, horrible.

-tranquila…- ¿Qué le sucedía a esta niña?. Sin saber qué hacer con la niña, noto como las personas los miraban, seguro se estaban haciendo una idea equivocada.- ya… no llores…- le dijo tocando su cabeza de forma fraternal, nunca se imagino una escena tan patética, consolando a una chica en noche buena… a la vista de todos.- tranquila…

Katly no se dio cuenta de la escena o de la incomodidad del extraño, necesitaba esto… sentir que alguien se preocupaba por su corazón. Al cabo de unos minutos el llanto se fue apagando, al igual que las lágrimas y vino la cordura a recuperar terreno. Se aparto secando sus lágrimas y no tenía cara para ver a quien le había manchado la ropa con sus lágrimas.

-lo siento…- le dijo haciendo una reverencia para disculparse.

-¿te encuentras bien?... ¿quieres que llame a alguien.- la chica se veía mal, tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz… mejor no hablar de ella.

-no… gracias…- metió su mano en los bolsillo de su chaqueta, estaba buscando algo con que sonar su nariz cuando toco el metal frío… la campana. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y quito la mano deprisa.- adiós…- le dijo echando a correr.

-¡hey!...- le dijo al verla correr.- espera…- le pidió pero ella ya iba muy adelante.-que chica más rara…- dijo girándose y al pisar sintió que se clavaba con algo.- ¿Qué demonios?...- se dijo bajando la mirada al suelo. En medio del gris y blanco había un dorado brillando.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo y con su mano derecha recogió la cosa brillante, ¿era una campana?... entonces volteo su vista hacia donde corrió la chica, seguro que se le cayó a ella… pero, ¿Por qué olvidaría algo como esto?, era un detalle muy hermoso, de oro… algo que a la vista se notaba especial.


	2. Chapter 2

-Casi un año después-

-escucha…- le dijo mirando a la chica de cabello rizados. Se veía muy tierna y dulce, así que era mejor ser franca con ella.- Kim Bum jamás se interesara por alguien como tú…- no quería herirla, solo evitarle dolor.- es capitán del equipo de esgrima, uno de los 10 primeros lugares y su familia es de buena posición.-

-pero…- iba defenderse.- yo…-

-tú eres dos años menor, una chica de promedio regular, no estás en ningún club y tienes una posición estándar… ¿Cómo vas a conquistarlo?...- le pregunto antes de ella saliera con una historia de fantasía.-

-…- se quedo callada entrecerrando los ojos, quizás ella tenía razón… no por nada se le conocía como "la celestina".-

-bien, creo que por fin lo has entendido…- le dijo mientras respiraba profundamente.- creo que tú pareja ideal sería… miro las foto que estaban en la mesa.- él…- tomo la fotografía de Kyu Jong.- es un chico lindo, dulce, con un buen promedio… tiene una buena familia y lo mejor de todo.- le dijo mostrándole la foto.- está interesado en ti Liss…-

Liss tomo la foto de Kyu Jong y se fue dándole las gracias, esta era la última chica que atendería hoy, ya estaba cansada de escuchar las quejas de amores imposibles. Tomo su bolso y metió la carpeta con las foto, era imposible ayudar a todas las chicas, pero a la mayoría le daba buenos consejos. Ella era la mejor hablando del amor. Cuando Siwon la dejo sintió que el mundo se había muerto para ella pero entonces vio que no todo era malo, el amor no era como lo cuentan, el amor era como un ecuación química, debías ordenar correctamente los elementos para hacer una formula duradera, de nada valía la percepción.

-¿otra vez haciendo de celestina?- ver a Katly haciendo esas cosas le causaba un poco de dolor. Su amiga había sufrido mucho pero no era la forma de solucionar su tristeza.- no te parece un poco sínico de tu parte hacer esto… uniendo parejas…-

-¿podrías dejar el drama?...- le dijo a Lily, la única que se oponía a su trabajo era su mejor amiga, en vez de ponerse contenta con el bien que hacia.- no te parece bueno que las chicas sepan realmente cuáles son sus oportunidades en el amor…- continuo.- si yo lo hubiera sabido...-

-no te habrían roto el corazón…- completo.- ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarte de eso?...- le pregunto a su amiga.- ya casi ha pasado un año desde que terminaron.- le parecía que su amiga debía olvidarse del tema. Tenía que continuar con su vida además… él no valía la pena.-

-porque realmente lo amaba…- le dijo a su amiga con el mismo tono de tristeza. Se giro sonriendo.- vez lo importante de saber la realidad… además, ningún chico tipo A puede fijarse en una chica tipo D como nosotras…-

-no es cierto…- le dijo con un poco de molestia.- que tu no hayas conseguido tu amor no significa que otras chicas no puedan conseguir a su hombre ideal…-

-así no, nombra una chica de esta escuela que tenga a su hombre ideal…- le dijo levantando su dedo.- y que no sea un patán, mujeriego o nerd.-

-Yo…- le dijo cansada de que su amiga usara su mala experiencia amorosa con otras personas.-  
-¿Qué?...- se quedo asombrada al escucharla.- Lily… nosotras no somos chicas A, somos D… o incluso E… eso quiere decir…- empezó a narrar su filosofía.-

-No Katly, nosotras no somos iguales…- le cansaba esa actitud de chica herida.-

-somos la regla, a nosotras no nos pasa esos cuentos de hadas donde viene el maravilloso príncipe a rescatarnos, nosotras…- le parecía tonto que su amiga ignorara sus consejos, ella solo quería su bien.-

-¡ya basta!... ni siquiera sabes quién es y te pones a criticarlo…- hablaba de su relación sin conocerla, su chico era un amor… él la cuidaba… la quería.-

-no quiero que sufras Lily…- se acerco para abrazarla pero ella no se dejo.-

-no todas somos como tú… Siwon no te quería desde un principio, y tú… insististe hasta que no le dejaste otra alternativa que aceptarte como novia, ¿crees que todas somos así de insistentes?, pues no…- se tapo la boca con las manos… ¿Qué había hecho?, no deseaba decirle toda esas cosas horribles a su amigas, pero se escaparon…- lo siento…- le dijo enseguida.- yo no…-

-tienes razón…- le dijo adolorida por todos los puñales que le había clavado.- no todas son tan tontas como yo…-

-¡katly!...-

Salió del salón con los ojos aguados, sabía que pensaba su amiga pero hasta hoy no la había escuchado decirlo. Era duro reconocerlo, pero para ella su primer amor fue un desastre y aun lo amaba… ¿Qué patética?, seguía pensando en el chico que la dejo. Se limpio los ojos con las manos y respiro profundo, no era hora de trabajar.

Pocas chicas se atrevían a hacer lo que ella, era osado para algunas, muy infantil para otras pero para Katly era el lugar perfecto para ella, así podía escuchar y conocer bien a los chicos, además de disfrutar del uniforme de trabajo. Maid, era un concepto japonés pero que estaba creciendo mucho en Corea, los café maid se habían popularizado mucho en este último año y las ganancias eran muy buenas. Dentro del camerino Katly arreglaba su uniforme, arreglo el moño de su delantal y estaba lista para atender a los clientes.

-Katly.-

-sí…- respondió suavemente. Su jefe era joven y muy apuesto por eso siempre que hablaba con él sentía maripositas.-

-quiero presentarte al nuevo…- le dijo y desde la puerta del camerino de hombres salió un chico alto y muy apuesto… eso a primera vista.-

-Buenas tardes…- dijo formalmente e inclino la cabeza para terminar el saludo.-

-Buenas tardes…- respondió ella ante tanta formalidad.- es un placer…- añadió para romper un poco el hielo.-

-Han Geng ella es Katly…- le sonrió al chico.- espero que ambos se lleven bien, ella es una de mis mejores meseras así que te dejare a su cuidado…- miro a la chica.- entrénalo bien…- le dijo a ella.-  
Cuando el jefe se retiro Katly dio un paso hacia él, parecía agradable y si estaba trabajando en esto su personalidad debía ser abierta.

-el café es muy divertido, cuando te vas acostumbrando…-

-no por favor…- le dijo a ella- no necesito la charla amistosa y patética del nuevo, solo dime que debo y no debo hacer.-

-está bien…- le dijo casi tan cortante como él.- si quieres jugar el papel de antipático… puedes hacerlo, pero recuerda que las clientas no quieren que un tipo majadero las atienda…-se giro ofendida.- buena suerte.- le dijo sin darle ningún otro instructivo.-

Entonces salió a atender a sus clientes, tipos como él hacían la vida imposible, ¿Qué le costaba ser un poco más amable?, no iba a morirse por ser agradable. Atendía los pedidos de su mesa con una radiante sonrisa pero la mente la tenia ocupada ese estupido de Han Geng… era increíble la clase de gente que se conocía. Estaba terminando de anotar la orden cuando escucho un suspiro y le llamo la atención. Miro hacia el lado y vio al nuevo en una mesa de chicas, sonriendo y sirviendo una taza de té… ¿qué?... cuando vio más detenidamente las caras de las chicas pudo ver que todas estaban encantadas con él, su mente hizo tuvo un shock… ¿era el mismo tipo de recién?... pues… sí, pero parecía tan agradable y amable...

-disculpe…- le dijo el chico mirando como ella se quedo en la mesa.-

-¡lo siento!...- le dijo ofreciéndoles una disculpa.-

Se retiro a dejar el pedido al cocinero pero no sin antes darle una rápida mirada al nuevo… a pesar de ser tan repulsivo en privado se veía muy cómodo atendiendo a las clientas, incluso parecía otro… seguro se trataba de ese tipo de personas, los doble cara.

Llevaba dos semanas sin hablar con Lily, en clases solo la ignoraba y se retiraba primero que ella, también bloqueo su teléfono para que dejara de molestarla, era odioso sentir el timbre y ver su nombre en la pantalla. Como siempre el trabajo era lo mejor de su día, excepto por tener que lidiar con Han Geng, el perfecto señorito príncipe, amado por todas las chicas que en realidad era el peor demonio de doble cara. Empuño su mano al recordar todo lo molesto en él, no era su forma de actuar, era su doble discurso… en frente de las chicas las alababa y hacia como si les importara y en cuanto estaba solo… ¡él era un demonio!. Una vez que estuvo lista salió a atender las mesas, estaba yendo camino a la mesa de la puerta cuando alguien le jalo la falta, se giro enfurruñada pero unos dulces ojos la miraron.

-¿Unnie…- le dijo la pequeña mientras sostenía un osito.- has visto a mi oppa?...-

-¡eh!...- se quedo desconcertada…- oppa…- le dijo mirando a la derecha e izquierda… ¿Quién es tu oppa?...- le pregunto mirando las mesas.-

-¡Ara!...- al ver a la se fue directo a tomarla en los brazos. No era tan pequeña pero a sus ojos se veía de esa forma.- ¿Qué haces aquí?...- le pregunto y ella se acomodo en los brazos.-

-es que estaba sola… -

Fue cuando todas las personas miraron la escena, las chicas suspiraban al ver lo enternecedor que era ver a un hermano mayor cuidando a su hermanita, incluso los chicos sentía que era una escena enriquecedoras, a las chicas les gustaba ver esas muestras de afecto. Katly sabía que al jefe no le gustaba que sus clientes fueran interrumpidos, pero… era una niñita.

-Han Geng…- le dijo con un susurro.- tienes que volver al trabajo…- obviamente no lo hacía con malas intenciones-

-oppa…- le dijo mirándolo con ojos de plato.-

-descuida… pediré mi descanso ahora y cuido de ella.- le dijo sonriéndole a la niña.- ¿quieres comer un poco de pastel con tu unnie?.-

Ahora el que miraba incrédulo era él, pero no se negó a su ayuda. Katly tomo a la pequeña y la llevo a la cocina, allí había una mesa donde podían descansar y bebe un poco de jugo mientras se preparaban para seguir trabajando. La dejo sentada, tomo un poco de pastel y jugo para la niña.  
-¿te gustan las fresas?...- le dijo sentándose a su lado.-

-sí, me gustan las fresas, las uvas, la manzana…- empezó a decir mientras comía pastel.- las naranjas..- se trago el pastel rápido para hablar.- y… ¿Cómo se llaman las frutas verdes con pepitas negras?...-

-kiwi…- le dijo sonriendo.-

-¡sí!...- quería hablar más pero estaba delicioso.-

-parece que te gusta mucho…- le dijo a la niña y esta movió la cabeza porque tenía la boca llena. ¿Cómo es que una niña tan linda tenía un hermano tan repelente?.-

-una niña…- entro a la cocina y se encontró a su mesera favorita comiendo pastel con una niña… ¿era una guardería o un café?.-

-jefe…- dijo asustada y poniéndose de pie.-

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?...- le pregunto mirando el rostro de la niña.-

-Min Ara…- le dijo ella sonriendo.-

-¿y él?...- le dijo señalando el oso.-

-Sr. Pancita…- le dijo al niña.- porque le gusta comer mucho…-

-jajaja ya veo… ¿Katly podemos hablar?.- le dijo a su empleada.-

-sí…- le temblaron las rodillas al escuchar su tono de voz.-

La llevo al pasillo, entre los camarines y la cocina. Ella lo vio cruzando sus brazos y le pareció que era una mala señal… pero qué más podía hacer, solo asumir el castigo que le impusiera. Junto el aire en sus pulmones y cerró los ojos.

-no me dijiste que tenias una hermana…- comenzó.- aunque eres una excelente mecerá no puedo permitir niños… es un negocio, no una guardería.-

-lo siento… fue de improviso.- le dijo asumiendo la culpa.-

-sin embargo nunca me has fallado, incluso vienes los días de tu descanso si te necesito así que…- se llevo la mano al mentón.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo levantando la vista. Era una broma.-

-vamos… ¿Qué clase de jefe crees que tienes?, no soy un monstruo jajaja…- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos.- tienes el día libre a partir de ahora, lleva a tu hermana a comprar algo… no sé, esas cosas de chica.-

Sintió que una brisa la azoto, igual que las caricaturas… ahora… ¿Qué hacía con la niña?. Se cambio rápidamente de ropa para volver con la pequeña y cuando llego, el dueño del problema estaba con ella.

-buenas noticias…- les dijo a ambos.- unnie te llevara de compras… ¿quieres?...-

-¡SI!...- grito la niña mientras abandonaba a su hermano mayor y se iba a los brazos de su nueva hermana mayor.-

Ella lo miro y él le regreso la mirada, luego hablarían. Además él tenía que atender a las clientas y lo haría solo, ya que ninguna de las otras personas que trabajaban de meseros no habían asistidos. Fue algo extraño y divertido pasar la tarde con una niña, como no tenia hermanos esto fue diferente y disfruto cada comento con la niña, incluso le regalo unos listones para su cabello, se notaba que ella era del tipo femenino y que gustaba de las cosas dulces y tiernas. Al regresar al café los clientes se habían marchado, entro por detrás y dejo a Ara en una silla mientras iba a buscar a Han Geng, cuando lo encontró él estaba sentado en la cocina a medio dormirse.

-disculpa…- le dijo mientras tocaba su hombro.-

Fue extraño pero su corazón latió un poco al ver como la miraba… tenía un rostro cansado y aun así lucia perfecto. Se movió para despertarse, había sido un turno pesado pero no era grato saber que Ara no estaba sola.

-me quede dormido…- le dijo mientras se levantaba.-

Lo llevo donde ella estaba pero la niña al igual que él. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas silenciosas y ella deposito su chaqueta encima de ella.

-tu hermana es muy linda…- le dijo mientras sonreía.-

-cierto… pero no es mi hermana.- le dijo mirando a Katly. Era la primera vez que sentía simpatía por ella, al parecer la juzgo muy pronto.-

-¿Cómo?...- que no era su hermana… ¿entonces que era?.-

-es mi vecina…- la invito a tomar asiento a su lado. Un poco de platica no podía ser malo.- sus padres trabajan mucho y pasa sola mucho tiempo… por eso me hice su amigo y creo que hasta su hermano.-

-eso…- ¿Por qué su corazón latía tanto?. Bajo la mirada mientras sonreía.- es muy lindo.-

-¿no crees que es raro?…- le pregunto, a veces las personas lo consideraban muy serio.-

-para nada…- le dijo mientras miraba a la niña.- creo que es muy tierno. Incluso los hermanos no se hacen cargo de sus hermanas y tu lo hiciste por gusto… de verdad eres linda, me la pase muy bien con ella.-

-entonces le gustaste mucho…- le dijo sonriendo.- Ara es una chica que confía poco en los extraños.-

-jajaja supongo que soy divertida…- paso su cabello por la oreja.-

-Gracias…- le dijo serio.- lo que hiciste…-

-no tienes que agradecerlo.-

Luego ambos se marcharon Han Geng cargo a la niña en sus brazos y le llevo de vuelta a su casa. Mientras que Katly tomo sus cosas y se fue a casa, tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho… algo cálido y dulce.

En la mañana fue al mercado a hacer unas compras, frutas, verduras… y algo para la cena. Estaba revisando unas manzanas cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

-Katly…- le dijo sonriendo con timidez.-

-Lily…- le dijo sin ánimo. No quería encontrarse con ella, menos en un lugar público para no hacer escenas.-

-¿Cómo has estado?...- le dijo mientras sonreía.-

-bien…- le dijo mientras sostenía su bolso.-

-Lily… ¿estas están bien?-

-Han Geng…- dijo al ver al chico detrás de ella.-

-Ah… si… están bien.- le dijo mientras sonreía.- ¿ustedes se conocen?...- les pregunto.-

-es mi compañera…-le dijo él-

-¡ah! que bien… katly él es mi novio…- se giro sonriendo.-

Por un momento sintió que la vista se le oscurecía… ¿Qué clase de mundo era?, como… ¿Qué estaba pasando?, su corazón lloraba… y sus ojos también querían hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Paso todo el fin de semana sin saber que le ocurría, después de encontrarse con Lily en el mercado… no pudo dejar de pensar en él, Han Geng era el novio que ella defendió el día de la pelea… claro que era apuesto, también educado… y además era dulce con los niños, era perfecto. Entonces… ¿Cómo había llegado a ser el novio de Lily?, no es que desmereciera a su amiga pero… ¿Qué tenia de especial?.

Miro a Lily, ella estaba hablando con unas chicas, se veía tan feliz, despreocupada del mundo… y como no, si tenía a un chico estupendo a su lado. Soltó un suspiro y agarro sus cosa, el timbre había sonado hace uno minuto y ella seguía sin moverse, todo por culpa de sus pensamientos. Mejor se iba al trabajo. Arrastro sus pies hasta el café, iba un poco desganada y no quería encontrarse con él… no sabía cómo hablarle, habían avanzado mucho… de casi odiarse a hablarse, ahora… le parecía raro y nada conveniente hablarle.

Una vez que cambiada y arreglada para atender las mesas salió al pasillo y se topo de frente con él. Se le quedo mirando y él a ella… se hizo un silencio incomodo, como los del principio. Movió sus labios para hablarle pero justo paso el jefe y ambos se hicieron hacia un lado para que él pasara, eso los hizo quedar lado a lado.

-¿Cómo has estado?...- le dijo, intentaba romper el hielo. Le dio una mirada de reojo mientras dejaba de respirar por unos segundos.-

-bien…- le respondió rápidamente y junto sus manos al frente.-…esto…- le dijo dudando y con un poco de timidez desvió la mirada.- no… no sabía que eras el novio de Lily…- le dijo para dejar de dar vueltas en círculos.-

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?...- le dijo sin tomar en cuenta la palabra novio.-

-sí…- levanto un poco la mirada para verlo. Se veía un poco serio… ¿le pasaba algo?.-

-podríamos no hablar de Lily…- le soltó. Sonaba raro decir eso, aparte ella era su amiga… pero Lily había pasado las últimas dos semanas hablando de una Katly, y lo tenía un poco cansado el tema de la pelea.-

-…- se quedo callada… ¿Por qué le pedía algo como eso?.- sí…- dijo finalmente e intento poner una sonrisa, que resulto más falsa que sus risos.-

Katly se despego de la pared, tenía la necesidad de poner distancia entre ambos… había algo que crecía dentro de ella y que se hacía más fuera cuando lo tenía cerca, eso… eso era lo que debía mantener a raya, no su mente. Paso los cabellos rizados por detrás de la oreja mientras se dirigía a las mesas. Él se movió más rápido que ella y la tomo suavemente por el brazo, no quería perder su amistad… hasta hoy nunca conoció a una chica que lo tratara con la punta del pie y que luego resultara ser una persona encantadora, mucho menos quería que su relación con Lily influyera en su trabajo, ella era su novia… pero podía mantener las cosas separadas.

-espera…- le pidió mientras soltaba su brazo.- había algo que necesitaba pedirte…-

Katly se asombro de la forma en que era tratada, él ni siquiera parecía incomodo con ella… ni recordar que Lily era su amiga, ¿Por qué eso le ponía feliz?.

Le parecía increíble… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, era igual que esas chicas que detestaba, de ese tipo de chicas que no les importaba nada la amistad, simplemente salir con chicos y divertirse, de ese tipo de chica. Se miro al espejo nuevamente, incluso había puesto un poco de brillo labial en sus labios, desesperadamente tomo un poco de papel y lo limpio, no… de ninguna manera esto estaba pasando, era… era la pelea con ella. Salió del baño y coloco su bolsa en el hombro.

-¿ya?...- le dijo él desde el otro extremo.-

-sí…- le respondió apenas sonriendo, seguía sintiéndose incomoda con la idea.-

-bueno vamos…- le dijo apurándola.-

Allí estaban cambiando por las tiendas del centro comercial, charlaban tan despreocupadamente que parecían grandes amigos. La idea de salir de compras navideñas con un chico había sido su sueño, aunque en ese sueño el chico era su novio y no el de su amiga. Pararon un rato para descansar, Katly se dejo caer una banca y Han Geng desapareció unos segundos.

-toma…- le dijo entregándole una taza de café.- hace un poco de frío…- le dijo tomando asiento a su lado.-

-gracias…- le dijo recibiendo la taza.-

-está caliente…- le advirtió como su fuera una niña pequeña-

-no soy tonta…- le dijo y saco su lengua.-

-a veces lo pareces…- contraataco. Le dio una mirada de reojo mientras sonreía.-

-ja ja…- le dijo sarcásticamente mientras le daba un sorbo.- ¿y?... ya te decidiste…-

Cuando le pidió salir de compras nunca pensó que él se tardaría tanto en comprar algo para Ara. Pero le alegraba, su ultima navidad había sido horrible, incluso el recuerdo de aquella cita seguía atormentándola, Siwon… nunca debió hacer eso, menos en navidad. Soltó un suspiro antes de beber un poco más de café.

-aun no…- dijo algo incomodo. Le costaba admitir que era pésimo en estas cosas, incluso desde que salía con Lily no le había regalado nada, no porque no lo deseara… solo… no sabía hacerlo. Y más si se trataba de navidad.-

-cuando salimos juntas, Ara dijo que deseaba un vestido… - le dijo una mirada con sonrisa.-

-vestido…- repitió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.- creo que ella se vería muy linda con un vestido de vuelos… como una muñeca.-

-¡conozco una tienda!...- le dijo animadamente.-

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha, la niña necesitaba un regalo de navidad y ella se lo daría. Lo llevo hacia una tienda de lolitas, donde compraba sus accesorios para trabajar como maid. Lo llevo tirando porque no deseaba entrar con ella.

-no quiero esta aquí…- le dijo reclamando y sonrojándose al ver como las chicas lo miraban.- parezco… un pervertido.- se cubrió medio rostro con su mano.-

-por favor… solo vamos a elegir un vestido.- le dijo ella mientras se metía dentro de un perchero.- ¿Qué tal estos?...- saco un vestido muy pomposo, con listones y en un color celeste pastel, tenia encaje y muchos detalles femeninos.-

-demasiado…- le dijo evitando mirar mucho, no sabía dónde meter las manos o que ver realmente, sentía que todos los ojos que estaban dentro de la tienda lo observaban.- ¿podemos ir a otra tienda?...-

-no… -le dijo sonriendo por dentro.- es perfecta para ella-. Se dio una media vuelta paras seguir buscando algo especial para Ara. La niña era como un algodón de azúcar, una nube de alegría y con un rostro hermoso.-

-¿quieres torturarme?...- le dijo siguiéndola. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente esta tienda?.-

-no seas victima…- le dijo sacando su lengua. Tomo otro vestido rosa pálido, en detalles bordados.- es perfecto…- le dijo y se lo mostro.- combina con su tono de piel y no es muy exagerado…pero tampoco simple, es… el indicado.- le soltó poniendo su mano en la cintura.-

-hmm…-era la primera vez que ella tenía razón en algo, ese vestido era perfecto para Ara… aunque le doliera admitirlo.-

-ve a comprarlo…-le ordeno casi golpeándolo en su pecho con la prenda.- si no lo haces te juro que nunca volveré a darte un consejo.-

Le hizo una mueca de rabia al ver lo mandona que era, por esta vez la dejaría pasar… pero la próxima vez que osara darle órdenes le iba a enseñar un par de cosas. Se encamino hacia una de las cajas para pagar el dichoso vestido, por Ara… lo que fuera. Mientras Katly esperaba afuera, tenía intención de comprar algo para ella.

-ten…- le dijo tendiéndole una pequeña bolsita.-

-ah…- exclamo mientras la tomaba.-¿Qué es esto?...- le pregunto abriéndola.-

-es mi manera de agradecerte…- le dijo mientras se llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.-

Katly dejo de respira cuando saco la caja, antes había recibido regalos de un chico… pero esto se sentía diferente. Dentro de la caja se encontraban un par de pendientes, no eran costosos, pero a sus ojos eran encantadores, unas rosas colgantes. Le dio una mirada antes de abrir la boca, él estaba mirando para otro lado pero se notaba que estaba al pendiente.

-muchas gracias… están hermosos.- le dijo sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarlo.-

-no fue nada…-¿Qué estaba pensando?, tenia novia y le daba regalos a otra chica, pero… con Katly las cosas eran simples, sabía exactamente que le gustaba a diferencia de Lily.- te veo en el trabajo…-

Katly se sonrió, era extraño… pero lo sentía más cercano que antes, incluso con esos detalles que nunca espero. Vio como se alejaba entre las personas, y supo que había algo malo en todo esto… quizás estaba viéndolo de manera diferente.

Pasaron tres días antes de volver a encontrarlo en el trabajo, y fue una espera larga. Más porque evitaba a Lily, ya no estaban enfadadas pero no quería enfrentarse a la culpa, estaba desarrollando sentimientos por el novio de su amiga, ¿Qué clase de persona era?, justo ahora… no le quitaba la mirada a él.

-disculpe…-

Se arreglo el vestido y sacudió, puso su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa, estaba tan perdida en Han Geng que ni se di cuenta de quien estaba sentado en la mesa.

-Katly…- pronuncio suavemente al verla. Se veía encantadora con ese vestido… incluso tenía algo especial.-

-Siwon…- puso una cara de dolor al verlo, estaba casi igual… aunque ahora era estudiante universitario, seguía teniendo ese hermoso rostro.-

-¿se conocen?...- dijo uno de sus amigos.-

-Sí…- respondió ella mientras sacudía esa expresión y volvía a poner una sonrisa.-fuimos compañeros de colegio…- le dijo para que saciaran su curiosidad, no iba decirles que su ex novia-

-amigos…- dijo él sintiendo la pared que ella estaba poniendo entre ambos.-

-¿Qué van a ordenar?...- les pregunto a los chicos, evitaba de todas las formas posibles que sus ojos se fueran en dirección a él.-

Luego de que tomo la orden de los chicos fue a atender otra mesa, estaba incomoda con la presencia de él… pero tenía que seguir trabajando, le gustara o no. Estaba limpiando una mesa que estaba tras de ellos cuando los empezó a oír.

-¿era tu novia?...-

-sí… por poco tiempo.-

-vaya… es linda, ¿Por qué dijo que fueron solo amigos?.-

-¿quizás se sintió atemorizada la ver tantos chicos ajajaja?...-

-terminamos mal…-

-entonces aun no te perdona.-

-es linda pero nunca me gusto realmente.-

Katly dejo de limpiar, no podía hacer nada más que escucharlos hablar de ella… de cómo se sentía Siwon, mientras estuvieron juntos, ¿ni siquiera la quería?... nunca lo hizo.

-Mesera…-

Katly levanto la vista y asintió con la cabeza, estaba siendo fuerte, verlo… escucharlo, nada la iba a lastimar de nuevo. Anoto el pedido de la mesa 5 y fue a dejarla, Hang Geng venía de regreso y al verla supo que algo andaba mal… paso por su lado y era como si no existirá. Intento hablarle pero ella no estaba del todo presente. Katly fue al baño y se mojo la cara, sus rodillas temblaban, ¿todavia lo amaba?, o solo era una herida muy sensible… no, ella… se miro al espejo, reconocía esa dolor en los ojos.

-¿Katly… estas bien?...- golpeo la puerta del baño, ¿estaría enferma?.-

-si… ya salgo.- le dijo mordiéndose los labios, solo necesitaba calmare.-

Han Geng le dejo sola y tomo las ordenes de ella. Las llevo a la mesa de un grupo de chicos. Estaba preocupado por ella… nunca actuaba así.

-deberías reconsiderar salir con ella…-

-si es una chica muy linda, además ya tiene el traje de maid… apuesto que pueden divertirse mucho.-

-no hablen así de Katly…-

Levanto la vista al escuchar el nombre de ella… ¿estaban hablando de la misma Katly?.

-vamos… -

-hablo en serio, tal ver hayamos terminado mal pero no dejaría que ustedes intentaran algo con ella…-

-ajaja… que protector.-

Puso las copas sobre la mesa, estaba ardiendo por dentro, tenía ganas de romper algo… miro al tipo más grande, aquel que hablaba de Katly, con seudo intereses protectores. Siwon sintió esa mirada asesina, siempre había sentido la envidia, pero este chico lo miraba con deseos de partirle el rostro. Se enderezo y puso una cara seria, sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos antes de que el mesero dejara de mostrarse tan hostil.

-que lo disfruten…- le dijo al grupo de tarados.-

Apretó su puño, tenía que hacer algo… ¿pero qué?. Respiro un par de veces mientras intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, Katly aun seguía sin aparecer, ¿acaso estaba bien?. Seguro que no, ella era muy fuerte, pero solo por fuera… por dentro era una cosa esponjosa. Miro la puerta de salida, no iba a salir. Baje la mirada y golpeo la mesa que limpiaba… no tenia que preocuparse por ella… no era importante para él.

Katly se limpio el rostro, ya había llorado mucho por él… no tenía que hacerlo más. Salió del baño e intento lucir bien, integra… en el pasillo lo primero que encontró fue a él. Han Geng tenía la espalda apoyada en la muralla, Katly se había tardado un par de horas en Salir, fue tanto lo que se tardo que incluso cerro el café sin ella. Dio unos pasos y se quito el adorno de su cabello, sabía que era tarde, así que solo tomaría sus cosas y se iría a casa. Él la vio pasar por delante sin detenerse, ¿Qué se creía?. Le tomo del brazo jalándola con fuerza, estaba en todo su derecho a sentirse mal, pero una cosa distinta era mostrarse tan altiva.

Sintió el jalón y estuvo a punto de quejarse pero sus dedos se cerraban con ternura. Levanto el rostro dudando, ¿sería capaz de mantenerse tranquila?... y la respuesta le vino enseguida, le basto un par de segundo para saber que no podía, se le aguaron los ojos y lucho contra su agarre. La entendía… nadie quería mostrarse débil, pero ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse… ella…

-déjame…- le dijo, unas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla. Justo cuando pensó que no iban a salirle más lágrimas, otra vez estaba llorando.-

-¿Quién te crees?... dejas las mesas tiradas, te encierras en el baño y sales como si nada pasara…- le dijo criticándola, ¿Por qué tenía que ser una cabezota?.-

-¡quiero ir a casa!...-le grito quitándole su mano, pero la sujeto más fuerte.- ¡me lastimas!-se quejo, no le dolía tanto pero no quería quedarse, no quería enfrentarse a nadie más por ese día.-

-¿Qué pasa contigo?...-le dijo mirándola fijamente. Ese sujeto no valía la pena, lo poco que escucho le bastaba pasa saber que él nunca estuvo interesado en ella.-

-¡déjame ir!...- sus rodillas le temblaron y tuvo que bajar la cabeza para esconder sus lagrimas.-

-Katly…-soltó un poco su brazo al ver como se puso.-

Qué más daba luchar… siempre terminaba arrastrada por la corriente, llevaba de un lado a otro dando golpes en toda parte, sintiéndose como si nunca fuera a encontrar su lugar, humillarse un poco mas frente a él no iba a cambiar nada. Estampo su cuerpo contra él, temblaba de impotencia, saber que a pesar del tiempo le seguía doliendo… Siwon, él… ni siquiera fue tan importante, entonces… ¿Por qué?, porque no dejaba de llorar. Intento poner una mano sobre su espalda pero no… si hacia eso… algo malo podía pasar, estaba como una criatura frágil, débil… daba ganas de protegerla, cuidarla… abrazarla y darle… no, no podía pensar en eso. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y elevo su mirada… no era lógico.

-te llevare a casa…- le dijo intentando deshacer lo que provoco.-

Sentía los sollozos de ella y no podía hacer nada. No podía abrazarla porque no confiaba en sí mismo, en esto… lo que fuera que crecía cada vez que estaba con ella. La miro de reojo y tenía los ojos rojos, pobre… ella seguía enamorada de aquel tipo. Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar… pero agradecía el silencio, no tenia ánimos para dar explicaciones.

-no me gusta la navidad…- le dijo mirando al horizonte.- todos parecen tan felices, buscando regalos… decorando las casas.- medio sonrió al decirlo.- mis padres son agnósticos, así que jamás celebramos la navidad, nunca… nunca he tenido una cena navideña y por supuesto no recibo regalos en navidad…- le dio una mirada.-

-¿nunca?...- le dijo saliendo de sus penas. Era difícil de creer, nunca pensó que hubiera personas así…-

-no, solo Ara me ha dado un regalo de navidad… por primera vez, este año…- metió sus manos en los bolsillo.- aunque el año paso algo extraño.- le dijo recordando el incidente.-

-¿Qué cosa?...- le pregunto curiosa.-

-me gusta salir en navidad… a recorrer el centro y sentirme parte de todo eso…- bajo un poco la mirada al hace esa confesión, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Lily.- en víspera de navidad, iba caminando por la calle y una chica me choco…- soltó unas risas.-

Katly tuvo una sensación de vértigo al escuchar aquello, el año pasado… ella... su mano derecha comenzó a temblar de forma extraña.

-me abrazo muy fuerte, creo que estaba llorando no lo recuerdo muy bien… ni siquiera sé como era su rostro.-aunque lo había intentado, no pudo recordarla.- luego salió corriendo…- le dijo mientras miraba al cielo.-

Era demasiadas coincidencias… no podía ser cierto, ¿era el mismo?, acaso ellos dos… ¿eran los mismo?. Cada pisada se volvía un poco trabajosa para ella, el vértigo era lo de menos, ahora el peso de su cuerpo le impedía seguirle el paso.

-entonces encontré mi primer regalo de navidad… - era estúpido considerarlo como un regalo. Pero para una persona que nunca recibe nada en esa fecha, esa cosa insignificante significaba mucho.-

-¿Qué era?...-

Le apuro, que fue lo que él encontró. Nunca había repasado los sucesos de ese día, le parecía tan doloroso recordarlo, pero ahora que lo escucha de boca de otros no parecía doler tanto.

-una campana…- la miro sonriendo apenas.- ¿te parece tonto?... que crea que algo que encontré me fue dado como un regalo…-

Negó con la cabeza, era… imposible. Ese regalo no era para él, ese regalo era para Siwon. Lo miro con un poco de angustia, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no era pena, ni tristeza… tenía un gusto de alegría y esperanza.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y se derrumbo en el suelo, ¿Qué pasaba?... el mundo se había vuelto loco… tenía que recuperar esa campana… tenía que olvidarse de Han Geng. Se levanto del suelo y a tropezones fue al alhajero de su cuarto, lo abrió y lo primero que sobresalió era la campana dorada, solitaria… esperando a su pareja para no sentirse sola.

-solo es una tontería… - se dijo cerrando el alhajero. Una vez había puesto su corazón en esas estúpidas creencias, no lo haría otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo miraba a escondidas, cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, se le quedaba mirando en silencio. No entendía que era lo maravilloso en él, ¿su cabello?... ¿su sonrisa?... ese brilla que te hacia pensar que solo existías tú… fuera lo que fuera, estaba perdida. Bajo la mirada, esto que sentía se llamaba traición, ninguna amiga le haría esto a otra, enamorarse del novio… y lo peor, desear tenerlo. Su turno termino hace unos minutos y seguía actuando como mesera.

Salió del trabajo y miro al cielo… hacia frío… la navidad se acercaba y necesitaba un plan para quitarle la campana a Han Geng, sin que Lily lo supiera. ¿Pero como hacerlo?... siguió caminando sin saber hacia donde.

-Katly…-

La tomo por el hombro para detenerla, hacia un rato que la seguía, viendo como arrastraba sus pies, algo malo había en esa chica. La miro a los ojos, parecía a punto de llorar… ¿Por qué siempre que miraba en sus ojos sentía la necesidad de abrazarla?... intento contenerse, apretó más el hombro de ella y no sabia que iba a pasar.

-…- quito su hombro pero siguió sintiendo la mano de él, apretándola más.- me duele…- le dijo mientras contorsionaba su rostro.-

-lo siento…- le dijo mientras intentaba distraer su mente.- parecía… -

-voy a casa…- le dijo dándole la espalda.-

Un impulso loco se apodero de él, fue extraño nunca le había pasado esto con Lily. Tenía miedo, cuando Katly se alejaba, tenía miedo de perderla… de que quisiera alejarse. Agarro su mano y la jalo fuerte hacia ella, estaba siendo brusco, pero quien pensaba cuando miles de voces te gritaban que ella se iba. Como una quemadura, así se sentía su cuerpo… cuando Han Geng estaba tocándola, aunque fuera el más mínimo contacto, dolía, se desesperaba y no deseaba estar cerca de él, porque la única manera de calmar el ardor era… imposible.

-¡Te comportas como idiota!...- le grito sujetando con fuerza su mano.- ¡desde que tu estupido ex novio vino lo único que haces es evitarme!...- estaba molesto, ella se transformo en alguien importante, casi indispensable para su días y ahora… -

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este cerca?!.- luchaba por soltar su mano, estaba mal… todo eso estaba mal. La plática… mirarse de esa forma.-¡No Puedo!...- le dijo apretando los dientes.- ya no puedo quedarme cerca… porque siento que voy a volverme loca si me quedo…-miro al suelo conteniéndose.-

-¿Qué sientes por mi?...- le pregunto con el sonido del corazón en sus oídos.-

¿Qué tenía que responder?, la verdad… una mentira, algo que le diera felicidad o destruyera la de su amiga… la había dejado de lado por sus nuevos sentimientos, ¿Qué importaba si era egoísta?, si deseaba su felicidad.

-¿Qué sientes?...- le volvió a repetir acercándose a ella.-

La atracción era imposible de obviar, había luchado contra esto. Intentaba ser un buen novio, pero ya no aguantaba más… sintió como su cabeza rozaba contra la de ella, como gentilmente levantaba el rostro de ella… la buscaba, intentaba guiar su boca a la suya. El agarre de su mano se suavizo, la respiración de los dos se sincronizo y al parecer cada cosa tomaba su lugar… incluso ese beso que lentamente se consolidaba.

-¡¿oppa?!...-

La voz detuvo los corazones de ambos, Katly quito su mano y la llevo a sus labios mirando hacia el lado muy avergonzada. Han Geng sacudió su cabeza y calmo su respiración antes de girarse. Lily no vio quien estaba detrás de su novio, pero sabía que no era nada bueno… sus ojos se nublaron mientras esperaba una palabra de él. Katly se giro y comenzó a caminar, no quería verla… no podía enfrentarse a sus ojos ahora, con tanta culpa. Han Geng se giro a ver como la persona que le importaba se iba y solo quedaba ella… su novia.

-oppa… ¿Qué pasa?...- le pregunto arrastrando sus pies.-

-Lily…-cerro los ojos mientras respiraba pausadamente.- no es buen momento…- le dijo intentando evitar el tema.-

-pero oppa…- tomo su mano. Necesitaba sentir que su novio… seguía siendo su novio.-

-¡Lily!... no, ahora…- le volvió a repetir.-

Paso a su lado y se giro para pedirle disculpas… pero no podía, no le nacía hablarle, no quería mentirle… más, de lo que ya hacia. Volvió a girarse y camino rápido para alejarse de ella antes de hacer una estupidez. Lily se le quedo viendo… sin saber qué hacer, ¿seguirlo?... no, su mirada, la forma en que le hablo… él no quería tenerla cerca. Giro su rostro hacia atrás, esa chica… repaso sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, no estaba llorando pero faltaba poco.

Katly caminaba rápido, se alejaba como un ladrón de la escena del crimen, estuvo a punto de convertirse en la otra. Las chicas de esa clase se ganaba muy bien su reputación… ¿Qué le pasaba?, iba a convertirse en esa clase de persona solo por un chico… ¿valía la pena?. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, se llevo las manos a la cabeza apretándola fuerte, ¿Qué debía hacer?. Tocio un poco cuando dejo de correr, el aire estaba demasiado frío para hacerlo, pero por fin la encontró… se le hacía familiar. Acomodo su bolso en el hombro retomando el aliento, tenía que alcanzarla.

-¿Qué hacías con mi novio?...- le pregunto fuerte.-

-…- sus pies se congelaron. Giro lentamente su rostro.-

-Katly…- dejo caer su bolsa al verla, era… era su amiga.-

Fue como en las películas, cuando dos personas se miran y el tiempo se detiene, solo quedan ellos dos en medio mientras el mundo sigue girando, solo que el aire era más denso y no habían chispas de alegría, era todo lo contrario, solo había un niebla espesa que les impedía respirar.

-¿eras tú?... la chica…- se llevo la mano al rostro apretando sus dientes mientras lloraba… le dolía mucho.-

-Lily… no llores…- le dijo mientras corría hacia ella, no podía verla llorar… porque ella misma lloraba al verla. Había intentado tanto que no sufriera por culpa de los hombres y era ella quien le causaba dolor.-

-¡no me toques!...- le grito mientras retrocedía y limpiaba sus ojos.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste!?- le grito enfadada mientras daba vueltas en el mismo sitio. ¡Eres mi amiga!...- le grito más fuerte.-

-no… paso nada…- tembló abrazándose a sí misma. Esto era lo que temió, perder a su mejor amiga… la había alejado a propósito durante estas semanas, pensando que así dolería menos.-

-¿nada?...- le dijo con una sonrisa en medio de las lagrimas.- se está alejando de mi… ya ni siquiera pasamos tiempo juntos… ¿de quién es la culpa?...- la sonrisa se agrando en sus labios. Era una mezcla de tantas cosas, pero la herida que provoco… era profunda.-

-nunca fue mi intención… nosotros solo…- eran como imanes, él la atraía… aunque se resistía a penar que fuera algo más que amistad.- somos amigo…-

Los pasos firmes de Lily hicieron eco antes de que un golpe se escuchara. La mano de ella quedo marcada en la mejilla de Katly, llego a girar su rostro. Sostuvo la mano en el aire, lo hizo sin pensar… solo… paso. Katly sintió como la lagrimas empezaban a caer por la mejilla, le ardía pero no podía moverse. Silencio, era lo único que se escuchaba, Lily se dio la media vuelta y camino rápidamente a su casa…. no quería volver a verla, ya no tenía amiga. Su mano temblorosa toco su mejilla, le dolía… le dolía ver como Lily se fue, como la dejo… y más porque estaba segura de haber perdido a su amiga.

Lily respiro profundo mientras sonreía… era perfecto, todo… se levanto de la banca y sostuvo su bolsa en su hombro. Han Geng llego como si nada, su expresión vacía de emociones le mostraba a ella y a todos que no deseaba esta cita. Frente a frente la miro con esa sonrisa dulce, pensar que ella lo había conquistado por esa sonrisa… ahora creía que solo fue una deslumbrante ilusión.

-feliz navidad…- le dijo ella mientras sonreía. Abrió su bolsa y saco una pequeña cajita verde, no creía en esas tonterías pero… estaba desesperada.-

-Lily… tenemos que hablar…- le dijo saliendo del tema. No quería seguir con esto… ya no funcionaba y ella lo sabía, estaba consciente de que él no la quería.- estuve intentando que nos encontráramos ante pero siempre ponías excusas…-

-abrelo…- le ordeno y suplico a la vez.-

-…- fastidiado de esa actitud, saco la tapa de la caja y se quedo mirando su contenido.-

-dice que si le das una campana dorada a tu novio en víspera de navidad, su amor durara por siempre…- le dijo tomando la campana entre sus dedos.- por eso quiero dártela a ti…- le dijo tomándola y llevándola hasta su cuello para ponérsela.-

La mente de Han Geng viajo a los recuerdos, al ver la campana supo que era la misma que el cuidaba con recelo, era la misma… entonces la historia de Lily ilumino sus recuerdos. La chica que lloraba… como lo sujeto en aquel momento, la forma que Katly lo hizo… la misma voz diciendo lo siento, lo siento… era una locura. Justo en el momento en que ella intentaba cerrar la cadena alrededor del cuello de él, le sujeto por la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa?...- le pregunto ella, lo vio y esos ojos tan fríos la asustaron.-

-¿Qué pasa contigo?...- le pregunto mientras baja la mano de ella.- no te das cuenta de lo que pasa entre nosotros… ya no somos una pareja…- movió su cabeza en negativa. No podía seguir el juego de ser un novio.-

-no es cierto… nosotros somos…-

-¡Lily!...- le llamo sujetando ambas manos.- mírame…- le pidió con suavidad.- ¿quieres un novio que te ame… o quieres a un chico que este contigo solo porque tú crees que es amor?...-

-¿Por qué haces esto?...- le pregunto negándose a contestar.- nosotros somos felices… siempre lo hemos sido hasta que… hasta que…- Katly, ella… arruino todo.-

-hasta que me enamore de alguien más…- termino la frase de ella. Soltó las muñecas de ella y cayeron como dos trozos de plomo.- puedes odiarme, porque ser sincero… pero no voy a mentirte, te quiero y no voy a lastimarte, tampoco planeo engañarte…-

-pero lo hiciste… con Katly…- bajo la mirada y su voz estaba llena de odio hacia ella.-

-no… nunca te engañamos.- tomo la mano de ella y le sonrió.- ni siquiera he hablado con ella desde aquella noche… -

-¿Por qué ella?...- le pregunto mirándolo. Llevaba días haciéndose la misma pregunta.-

-no lo sé… solo… paso…- le dijo soltando un suspiro.- me enamore del peor ejemplo de chica en este mundo, del que se ilusiona fácilmente.-

-sí… ella es una tonta.- sollozo por su corazón roto.-

-te estabas volviendo como ella…- le dijo mientras la atraía en un abrazo. A pesar de la estúpida forma en que se comportaba los últimos días, Lily era una persona madura… por eso salió con ella.-

Katly había llamado varias veces al trabajo antes de ir. Renunciar a un trabajo que amas es difícil, pero más difícil es trabajar con la persona que te hace sentir miserable… por eso había tomado esa decisión, ahora solo iba a retirar sus cosas y marcharse por donde vino, olvidarse de su corazón y dejar de fastidiarle la vida a los demás. Metió todo dentro de su bolsa incluso las pegatinas que decoraban su casillero.

Acomodo su bufanda en el cuello y miro el cielo, la bocanada de aire caliente formo una nube que se disipo como todo en su vida. Cuando enderezo su cabeza sus ojos quedaron viéndolo a él. Agudizando la mirada se inspiro valor para pasar a su lado sin mostrar sentimientos, como si fuera nada… nada, se repitió mentalmente. Le estaba fastidiando como se comportaba, como una consentida de cuatro años, ¿acaso no conocía la palabra madurez?.

-¿eso es todo?...- le dijo mientras le pasaba por el lado.- solo vienes y te vas… como si nada pasara, ¿esa es tu forma de afrontar las cosas?.-

-no tengo nada que afrontar… - le dijo deteniendo sus pasos y mirándolo sobre sus hombros.-

-nada…-tenía ganas de…- ¡tonta!, idiota, descuidada, patética, llorona, insulsa, torpe… eres… la persona más desesperante y odiosa que he conocido en mi vida…- le dijo apretando sus dientes.-

-y tú eres el idiota, doble cara, sinvergüenza, estupido… triste… y…- no podía… él no era todas esas cosas, él era una persona dulce, cariñosa… amable… eso era él.-

-¿y qué?...- puso su mano en el antebrazo de ella.- ¿Qué más?...-

Katly guardo silencio, estaba luchando por mantenerse firme en su decisión.

-idiota…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.- ¿acaso no recuerdas?...- le dijo mientras intentaba forzar las cosas.- cuando me ensuciaste con tu nariz. Esa noche llorabas mucho, y todas las personas me miraban raro por tu culpa…-

-¿de que estás hablando?...- intento fingir que no sabía nada, pero le conmovía saber que lo recordaba.-

-no sabes mentir… - la aparto para verla a la cara.-

-me tengo que ir…- le dijo evitando los ojos de él.-

-¿y qué hay de las campanas?...- le pregunto. Gracias a Lily supo de la historia completa y así poder usarla.-

Se quedo callada mientras lo miraba con sus ojos de animalito asustado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y la saco, la cosa más preciada… su primer regalo de navidad, dado por la chica que le estaba robando la dignidad. Le mostro la campana dorada, reluciendo en la noche, con las estrellas de testigos y un hilo de esperanza sujetándola.

-¿Cómo?...- miro su campaña en las manos de él. La que era para Siwon, siempre estuvo en manos de él.-

-que importa…- le dijo subiendo sus hombros y poniendo su cara de despreocupación.-

-no puedo, Lily…- negaba firmemente con la cabeza. No iba a hacerle esto a su amiga.-

-terminamos…- le dijo sujetándola por la cintura.-

-estas equivocado…- le dijo intentando reparar lo que hizo…-

-solo responde, ¿me quieres?...- necesitaba solo una palabra de sus labios.-

Como es que el destino se encargaba de retorced su vida, primero Siwon, ahora… le arruino la vida a Lily por culpa de él, de su idiotez, de haberse enamorado de él… pero ella no tenía la culpa, solo… se había enamorado de él. Mordió sus labios, su corazón le gritaba un sí, pero la mente le decia que no… ¿Cómo estar segura?, no quería cometer otro error… ¿Cómo saber si valía la pena perder a su amiga por un chico?.

-sí…- negó con la cabeza.- ¡te quiero!...- le grito. Empuño sus manos y tembló de pies a cabeza.-

Pequeños y suaves, así eran los labios de Katly. Han Geng disfrutaba recorriéndolos con su boca, sujetándola por la cintura para que no intentara escapar, era como atrapar un pez con las manos, escurridiza… mientras que él solo deseaba devorarla completamente.

Sorbía su nariz mientras recordaba las palabras de su ex novio. ¿Por qué los chicos buenos las preferían tontas?... eso jamás lo entendería. Se quedo mirando su reflejo en el vidrio de una tienda, ¿Qué paso con ella?.

-¿Lily… estas bien?...-

-…- lo miro sin ánimo, Siwon… lo había odiado más que su amiga.- ¿te importa?...- le respondió con sarcasmo.- no parece que te importen mucho las chicas…- le dijo molesta por su presencia.-

-Lily…- le llamo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.- si me importa…-

-¿Qué parte?...- se giro mientras le daba una mueca de dolor.-

-tú…- le dijo acortando los pasos entre ambos.-

-nunca le dije a Katly porque la dejaste… y no voy a hacerlo, así que deja de intentar cosas estúpidas…- lo miro reprochándolo.-

-¿es estupido que te ame?...- le pregunto mientras hacía a un lado su mirada.-

-es estupido que me confesaras tu amor cuando salías con ella… - era el peor de todos. Se giro para marcharse.-

-Voy a seguir intentándolo…- le dijo firmemente.- no importa que demore años en conquistarte, pero voy a seguir intentándolo…-

Lily lo miro y no supo que responder… era el primer chico que se esforzaba por ella. Le hizo sonreír esa declaración de amor y guerra. No le dijo nada solo se ruborizo al sentirse tan apreciada por alguien. Siwon vislumbro una pequeña posibilidad al verla sonreír.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?...- le pregunto a él.-

-¿Qué pasara con qué?...- le dijo haciéndose el desentendido.-

-no seas idiota… ¿con nosotros?...- le dijo mirándolo ilusionada.-

-¿no somos novios?...- le pregunto como si todo estuviera hecho.-

-¿lo somos?...- le cuestiono ella.-

-eres un completo desastre katly, ¿Cómo sobreviviste todos estos años?.- le dijo en broma mientras le tomaba la mejilla para besarla nuevamente.-

-Hm…- se quejo en broma al sentir como la besaba.-

"Se dice que en víspera de navidad, debes darle a tu novio una campana dorada para que su amor nunca se rompa… o puedes esperar a que el chico indicado encuentre tu campana dorada y nunca te deje ir…"


End file.
